ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/'Will
The head-banging of the '80s rock musical "Rock of Ages" goes toe-to-toe this week with the R-rated shenanigans of Eric McCormack and Debra Messing's "Will & Grace 2" and Adam Sandler's "That's My Boy," as they're three highest-profile releases set to hit movie theaters on Friday (June 15). But they're not arriving alone. Here's a full rundown of all the new movies expected to open this weekend in New Orleans-area theaters. Will & Grace 2 (Watch the "Will & Grace 2" trailer at Nola.com) The romantic comedy sequel to the 2010 original Will & Grace brings back original cast; Eric McCormack, Debera Messing, Sean Hayes and Megan Mullally. *Cast: McCormack, Messing, Hayes, Mullally, Sarah Jessica Parker, Eva Longoria *Director: James Burrow *Studio: Warner Bros. *Rating: PG-13 for sexual content, language *Running time: 1 hour 55 minutes -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Rock of Ages (Watch the "Rock of Ages" trailer at Nola.com) The Broadway musical with a fondness for the '80s rock music scene gets a big-screen adaptation, and with a pretty rockin' cast along for the ride. In it, Julianne Hough and Diego Boneta play a pair of rock 'n' roll dreamers looking to find fame and fortune along the Sunset Strip in the 1980s. What they find, among other things, is love. *Cast: Boneta, Hough, Tom Cruise, Alec Baldwin, Russell Brand, Bryan Cranston, Catherine Zeta-Jones. *Director: Adam Shankman. *Studio: Warner Bros. *Rating: PG-13 for sexual content, suggestive dancing, some heavy drinking, and language. *Running time: 2 hours 3 minutes. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- That's My Boy (Watch the "That's My Boy" trailer at Nola.com) In the season's obligatory Adam Sandler comedy, the comic actor plays an irresponsible lout who is reunited with his estranged son on the eve of the kid's wedding. *Cast: Sandler, Andy Samberg, Leighton Meester, James Caan. *Director: Sean Anders. *Studio: Columbia Pictures. *Rating: R for crude sexual content throughout, nudity, pervasive language and some drug use. *Running time: 1 hour 54 minutes. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hysteria (Watch the "Hysteria" trailer at Nola.com) Forget diamonds. Maggie Gyllenhaal and Hugh Dancy star in a romantic comedy about the human-sexuality expert credited with inventing girl's real best friend. (Batteries not included.) *Cast: Gyllenhaal, Dancy, Felicty Jones, Rupert Everett, Jonathan Pryce. *Director: Tanya Wexler. *Studio: Sony Pictures Classics. *Rating: R, for sexual content. *Running time: 1 hour 36 minutes. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Intouchables (Watch the trailer on YouTube) A French dramatic comedy - which became the second highest-attended film in that country's history when released there last fall - it tells the story of a quadriplegic millionaire and his unlikely friendship with the poor, black ruffian who agrees to be his caretaker. *Cast: Francois Cluzet, Omar Sy. *Director: Olivier Nakache. *Studio: The Weinstein Co. *Rating: R for language and some drug use. *Running time: 1 hour 52 minutes. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Polisse (Watch the trailer on YouTube) A winner at the 2011 Cannes Film Festival, it's a French drama about police officers serving in a Child Protection Unit who must deal with a journalist assigned to cover them as they struggle to balance their personal lives with the dark realities they encounter every day on the job. *Cast: Karin Viard, Marina Fois, Nicholas Duvauchelle, Maiwenn. *Director: Maiwenn. *Studio: Sundance Selects. *Rating: Unrated. *Running time: 2 hours 7 minutes. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Something From Nothing: The Art of Rap (Watch the trailer at iTunes) Rapper Ice-T co-directs a documentary on rap music and its rise to global prominence. The film, which premiered at January's Sundance Film Festival, opens Friday in New Orleans, playing exclusively at the AMC Elmwood Palace. *Featuring: Afrika Bambaataa, Common, Ice Cube, Chuck D, Mos Def, Snoop Dogg, Dr. Dre, Eminem, Doug E. Fresh, Ice-T, Big Daddy Kane. *Directors: Ice-T, Andy Baybutt. *Studio: Indomina Releasing. *Rating: R, for pervasive language, including sexual references, and some drug content. *Running time: 1 hour 51 minutes. Category:Blog posts